The overall goal of this proposal is to further define the relationhips between dietary carbohydrate and lipid, glucose and glucoregulatory hormone concentrations in normal subjects and patients with insulin-dependent diabetes. Four distinct, but interrelated research areas are included in the nine specific questions to be addressed: 1. Plasma glucose response to dietary carbohydrate, 2. Plasma lipid response to dietary carbohydrate, 3. Relationship between glucose control and 24 hour plasma triglyceride patterns in insulin-dependent and 4. Relationship between glucose variation or stability and growth hormone integrated concentrations in insulin-dependent diabetics. The questions will be answered in a series of seven diet studies which are based on similar studies conducted in our laboratory over the last three years. The diets in each study will vary only in the source or amount of dietary carbohydrate to prevent confounding results from multiple simultaneous changes. The diets will be alternated in a Latin Square sequence to allow estimation of residual influence, period effect, and the effect of subject differences on observed results. Dietary influences on glucose, lipid and ingestion of the test diet by the continuous withdrawal of blood. Lipid responses will be further evaluated by lipid fractionation by ultracentrifugation of samples collected following a fast and at two and four hours post-prandially. Our overall hypothesis, based on eariler results in control subjects, is that appropriate dietary changes in insulin-dependent diabetics will result in improved glucose control, lower 24 hour triglyceride concentrations, and a reduction in the mean 24 hour integrated concentrations of growth hormone.